dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Romance (Origins)
I am tempted to add: "SO GIVE US FRIGGIN UPDATE ALREADY!" and then spam it on the forums. Muaha. --Selty 10:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hehe you should so do it! Its been months since they said anything and I want to know numbers Loleil 10:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) They aren't telling us on purpose. They even let the romance topic go past 10 pages to make us get bored and stop talking about it. It really bugs me. Hmmm... I'll add a subtle tidbit into it. *Evil laughter ensues* --Selty 12:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) LMFAO. Lol, I appear to have started something here. There's only so many times you can check a page and have nothing to go on but 'Stay Tuned!'. SPAM SPAM SPAM away. BorderlineWaxwork 8:10, 16 April 2009 The new Dragon Age: Origins "Violence" Trailer kind of confirms Morrigan to be a romance option. Well, to be precise the trailer shows "progressed options" but from BioWare's tastefulness, it can be assumed that romance options preceded. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 10:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Undo revision - Because image placement was messed up. I undo the "last change", because when I checked the page all the image placement was messed up. And I think we should keep the "centered" image as it is.--Snfonseka :I prefer the images not to be all on the same side, but don’t really mind that change, what does worry me is placing an image and quote from only one of the romance options front and centre of the page. Possibly more than any other page, editors could be accused of showing favouritism here. That’s why I would like to keep things as neutral as possible by either having no picture, or having a non-character specific image at the top and to have the romanceable companions listed alphabetically. Loleil 00:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I think having images on either side/different sizes looks effective on large pages such as the elf page. A page like this is much more structured if you understand what I mean by that. In any case, for future reference I will be changing the screenshots to either a variety of romantic scenes, or just images of the characters in conversation. Thanks. --Selty 06:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I think I get you. On pages where there are lots of sections and pictures, but not much text it probably does make sense to have all pictures aligned (I swear there were only two when I wrote the message :P) and I look forward to seeing what you're going to do with the pictures :). Loleil 06:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well I can imagine we will have a walkthrough, but perhaps no screenshots of romantic scenes because it is technically a spoiler in itself. I will grab some in game shots of all the npcs in conversation or some such. Sound good? --Selty 07:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I imagine we'll put up a spoiler warning before the walkthrough, so as long as any pictures that give away plot points aren't used before a spoiler warning I think you can feel free to use whatever pictures look best. I suppose we could even put one up now in case there are any people that might feel the pictures themselves are spoilers, assuming you'd like to keep them. Loleil 07:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I might keep one, but the same nekkid sex scene in all the shots is pretty dull. I might also change the intro now that we have the sections. I might leave a big mess though :P --Selty 07:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I like what you've done! And agree that there will be pictures options that better represent the different romances (I dream of hand-holding :P). Though as the names of romanceable characters are now under spoilers I think there's an even better case for moving or deleting the Morrigan picture and quote at the top. I think personally I would like to keep the quote as I kinda like the idea of having a good romance quote at the beginning of each character section. Loleil 08:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes a good hand hold would be wonderful. :P Agree with you on quotes and am ridding page of image.--Selty 09:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Do you think keeping the quote without the picture (in the top of the page) is nice? For me it looks somewhat weird. Since you have deleted the top picture I think it is better to move the quote into the Morrigan section. So I will do it now, but if you think it is not suitable just undo it, it's up to you -- Snfonseka